First Year At Olympus High Academy
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Modern Version Of St Clare's Angelina and many others are off to Rosebuds High .Enjoy with them the thrills of boarding life as they journey through midnight parties ,excursions,home sickness ,exams(of course the ultimate torture)and lots of fun, tighten your seat belts and get ready to fly into the world of Rosebuds High Academy.Enjoy a crisp tricks for teachers in stock too. R&R.


**First year at Olympus High Academy:-**

**First glimpse**

That morning the sun looked like a pale coin someone had lost and the ice seemed to be covering the ground like a shroud. The grey clouds seemed to imitating from an invisible fire but despite all the weather seemed to be igniting hope, hope of a better tomorrow. Angelina and her friends sat in the red trimmed white bus for the last time and as they looked their minds drifted off to the past and the first time they had seen the big black gates that they were now leaving behind forever but would treasure in memory. It all started that day when a ten year old Angelina first came here unknown to all she would get.

"Angel darling, wake up. We have reached your new school, Olympus High," Mrs. Knight said.

Ten year old Angelina Knight sat up rubbing her eyes. Her golden brown curls were tied back into a neat braid.

"Why, mom, we reached earlier then we thought," she said, a grumpy but excited edge to her voice. She was going to the boarding school for the first time. Her father parked the car in a corner near the big black doors. She looked up at the big black doors which would house her for the next eight years (if they found her fit enough to study there) with awe. She was well aware that Olympus High never took children below ten and she would be one of the youngest there.

As she walked in the big black gates a nervous lump formed in her throat. She clutched her mother's hand tightly and looked around. She saw two girls dressed in tracksuits and black sport shoes sitting on a bench in a snowy park chatting.

Mr. Knight knocked at the door which had a name plate that read Principal. A pleasant voice answered, "Come in."

Angelina entered after her parents. She wasn't the least bit hesitant.

"Hello dear," said a middle aged woman sitting behind a large desk.

"Good afternoon," replied Angelina politely

"Good afternoon. Please sit down next to your mother."

"So Mr. Knight this is the girl you wrote to me about?"

"Yes Miss Elvin," replied Angelina's father.

Miss Elvin rang a bell. A maid came from a door on the other side of the office.

"Rita, take Angelina to Mrs. Roberts. You will find her in the library and tell her she has to give Angelina the admission test paper."

Angelina followed Rita to a large cottage which Angelina supposed was the library. She entered and her heart jumped in joy.

"Why, I love it!"She exclaimed in joy.

"Even I love it sweetie," said a thin and beautiful looking lady who Angelina assumed must be the librarian.

"Madam this is Miss Angelina .Miss Elvin has sent her here for..."Rita said

"Oh yes. Come Angelina, you sit here."

An hour later Angelina was happily seeing the place that would house her for the next eight years. Vacations were on and thus there were very few girls. Still the place would be beautiful in the summer when she came in for the new academic year.

Ashley looked at herself in the mirror .They had to leave for the airport but there was just a minute to look at herself in the mirror .She was wearing her favorite jeans and a pink colour half sleeved top. Her short hair was open and her boots matched perfectly with her top.

"Come on Querida Ashley you have to leave for the airport in about five minutes." Her mum's voice came from outside.

"Coming mum." And she raced out of the room.

She was going to boarding school for the first time and it was not even in her own country. She looked at her house, sister and mother longingly. It would be a whole year before she finally saw them again. She was excited no doubt .Come on, she was the only one in her friend circle who was going to a boarding school. Most of them were staying on but still the school was so far away, it would be so hard living without her family.

However she was in for a shock when she stepped outside, for there stood all her teachers and her bosom friend Emma with tears in their eyes. She rushed forward and hugged her, almost sister. It physically hurt her to go so far away from her. Her eyes filled up too. The mocking songs, dances, rugby games and mid night parties flashed before her eyes as she saw her best friend. She turned to all her teachers and hugged them too before turning back to Emma.

"The waterfalls have started finalmente?" Emma teased her voice watery but enough to get Ashley on the board.

"Por fin! Yo no soy un loco entonces?" Ashley retorted crying for the first time in her life.

"No una vez un monstruo, para siempre un monstruo." Emma laughed, and soon Ashley joined in, it was as if she was not leaving, as if, it was just another Saturday in detention, whispering jokes and irritating the others.

"Ash, it is tiempo de dejar," her mom said softly trying to make easy for her .Ashley walked towards the car with shouts of encouragement and good -byes. She knew her mother was holding back tears; it was like the calm before a storm, the building up pressure. However she also knew that she was like a bridge, if she broke, Mrs. Oliver would as well.

"Write letters, Ash," Emma yelled but her voice seemed so far away, as if from the other end of a bridge.

"Will do," she said before walking away from her world. It felt like her whole world was tied to a string and once gust of wind could destroy it forever. It tore her heart apart to walk away from her family and friends and every step felt like a punch in the gut, and mind you, she had experienced a lot of them. Ashley was scared that she would get a panic attack but fortunately none came but the pain was worse. Her eyes eared up but she willed herself not to cry, biting her cheek for so long that it almost made her cries me come out. Blood filled her mouth, making her gag. Her world was being torn apart and there was nothing she could do, nothing that would not hurt the people who mattered to her the most- her mom and dad.

"Bye …,"she said and waved until the house disappeared out of the sight tears perking at the edge of her eyes. Her family and home disappeared and she badly wanted to turn back and go home, live in her world, but she did not do so. She had told everyone she was going and not going would mark her as weak and irresponsible. She could not waste her father's hard earned money but still…she could not muster a smile on her face as she looked out of the window at the town which she knew so well had known since birth. Her father sensing her thoughts cleared his throat. She turned away from the window and looked at him blinking to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Ashley Querida, you are going to study in a very nice school in England. Your mum and I both grew up in England and we all think it is best for you to spend some time there and remember Uncle Rick and Aunt Jenna will always be there to help you," he said, trying his best to help her, even though all he wanted was to turn back and take her home. She was the apple of his eye but he knew what was best for her and he had to do it.

"Of course dad but it's just that I will miss you and mum so much," Ashley said tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "And I will miss Spain also."

"Which Spain are you talking about?" Mr. Oliver asked laughing.

"Both dad .I will miss my country and my sister," she said cracking a tiny smile of her own too.

"Lo que hace feliz papá," she thought before she turned to her father again trying to memorize his face, so that she could see it again and again whenever she wanted.

"Look at the bright side, you at least know English fluently and the school I have chosen for you offers Spanish as a language alternative. Of course I and your mum would like you to take French but that's another matter," he said encouraging her but it had the opposite effect.

"How do you know I will be happy there?" she asked tentatively trying to judge her Engllish, which was the best in her town.

"I know you will be happy Ash because you are my daughter."

"Will I even be able to make friends there? I have Emma, Rash and so many others here. ¿y si nadie me quiere? ¿Qué hago si resulto ser una decepción?" she asked voicing her darkest thoughts. Such questions and many more plagued her ten year old mind.

"Ash, my child, I know you will make friends, because you are the most helpful and kind person I know. You cannot even thinking of hurting anyone let alone do it. And whatever happens remember that for me you will never ever be a disappointment," her Dad said seriously

"Oh! papá," Ashley said and hugged her dad for what she thought may be the last time before she left for one whole year. She would only be coming home in summer but all the other vacations and mid-terms would be spent either at school or with at her Uncle's place which was not something she was looking forward to.

" Voy a cruzar ese puente cuando llegue a él," she thought stubbornly before turning back to look at her town before it disappeared.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, we are on the platform in London at last. Oh! I am so excited, just can't wait."A very excited Fizz piped.

"Yes baby, now come let us go and meet your form mistress Miss Lacey,"Mrs. Jones said.

"Excuse me" said a timid and highly accented voice from behind them. Fizz turned round in surprise and bumped into a lady wearing a red salwar suit

"Yes?"Asked Mrs. Jones politely.

"Well, good morning and this must be Fis Jones."

"Yes," replied Mrs. Jones uncertainly

"I am Miss Gupta, the Hindi and S.U.P.W teacher in Olympus High. Um, the first form mistress Miss Lacey went down with fever during the vacations, so I am taking the first form till she comes back in a week or two. So please hand over Fis to me."

"Of course, of course." Gushed Mrs. Jones uncertainly and followed her daughter to the train where she became sure that her little baby was safe.

"Um … Fis come on that is the first form carriage. I will tick you off my list."

"Fis?" Fizz thought before she entered a carriage full of girls her own age. She went and placed her rucksack near the window seat. Her other bags were with the porter who was putting them away, god knows where along with her bicycle. Fizz started talking with the girls and got to know some of the names. The blonde with the blue eyes was Samantha and the red head was Carol and so on.

The train was about to start when a girl with golden brown curls came running into the carriage. Her rucksack was deep violet and she carried two story books in her hand.

"Hiya people," another girl with short reddish brown hair and a pink top said as she too came running in.

"My plane just landed from Spain," said the one with the reddish brown hair.

Fizz soon started talking to everyone in the carriage .She noticed the girl with the books and golden brown hair did not talk much. She seemed to be lost in the book world which was something, she an ardent reader could understand .After sometime she closed the book and looked around her as if she could not guess where she was. After some time she too joined in the lively conservation and seemed to be a part of 'this world' and turned out to be a real chatter box. She could talk about anything and everything Fizz noticed but also noticed that she was not good at making friends. She was polite and well mannered and everything and the only thing that was getting in her way was her nervousness at being surrounded by so many strangers but Fizz noticed that she took it up with brave spirit.

The way was too long for Mary's taste and worst thing was that she could not play any pranks. She looked around as the other girls in her carriage talked and joined the conversation before looking at Angelina whose eyes had turned red rimmed and heard Fizz saying to Angelina that she never talked to cry babies, making her laugh but still everyone held a bit of homesickness which the others were trying to remove, especially the seniors who kept coming and socializing from time to time. She vied for their attention, she realized but that was usual, Mary always wanted attention. Nobody, she vowed nobody will get past her. Soon afternoon came and some people dozed off after lunch, now the journey was at a tiresome stage. As the darkness of evening began to seek in, the girls gathered at the windows to see the setting sun and as night dawned the teachers began collecting the girls. At long last the train stopped and they got off on a country station .The buses to take them to Olympus were waiting at the entrance .Everyone piled in and soon they were climbing up a winding snake like road. Suddenly a senior girl cried out "Ohio, look round the corner for the first glimpse of our school. Good as gold."

Angelina looked and saw the same peach building with the off white roof she had seen before when she came for interview. It looked cold but very welcoming in the light of the moon. "Oh! How I love the sunsets." she thought as her mind went back to the train ride and the beautiful sunset, they had seen and how much more beautiful it was than the moon, which they could see from here.

"Ugh! We are in at last. This long journey always makes me hungry," someone said as they all got out of the various buses and started talking and doing god knows what. Angelina stood looking around her, feeling confused and lost, this was not the first time in her life that she had been alone but it was creepy. Then she recognized the black haired girl from her coach. Now, Now what was her name? Swiss, no, Hiss, no. Oh! Yes it was Fizz.

"Well I guess it will be a bit better to have some company, and though I so love being alone I guess this once I will welcome some old friends, sad, as it looks like I will have to make some new ones," and then she called out "Fizz ,Fizz ,here Angelina, Fizz."

Fizz heard someone call her. She looked round and saw the brown haired girl. As it is she was feeling lost, so company would be better.

"Fis, Anjalina, you are here. Come we have to wash for dinner, then go to notice board and see house," said Miss Gupta as she finally found them. "A life saver," Fizz thought getting over her past irritation of being called Fis instead of Fizz.

Annie felt as if she had been waiting the whole day for her new form mates to arrive in the dining hall. Her parents lived very near and had left her here after lunch. She was well versed in boarding school life and had attended two boarding schools before. She did feel lost in this new school and the second formers showing her around were very helpful and jolly natured.

At long last she saw the buses containing the train girls arrive and noise broke as they washed their hands and faces and entered the dining hall for dinner.

Angelina thought that the dinner smelled delicious. Its looks confirmed her suspicions and when she put in the spoon containing curry into her mouth the taste exploded. "Yum Yum," she thought and dug in just like the others.

Nathalie came running to Miss Gupta at the end of dinner and told that the girls were supposed to go to the notice board area.

"First formers line up," Miss Gupta said in her soft voice.

Only half the girls heard it and began to line up. The other half joined wondering what was up.

Angelina woke up the next morning and turned over to look at her alarm clock and sighed. It was four thirty in the morning. She sat up and stretched. She pulled out a green dairy and a black pen from under her pillow and began to write.

**Saturday, Four –thirty a.m.**

**Dorm A, Olympus High Academy.**

**Last night had been so much fun. After dinner we all went to the notice board and were sorted out as it would be called in my favorite story book- Harry Potter. Only here instead of a singing sorting hat we had notice boards, not half as much fun but still. Hogwarts and the school I have read are the only reason I am here. I love the name of the school a lot because its name is related to Greek Mythology, one of favorite topics of reading and you know what is the best part I all this? I am in the House of Athena, yep, my favourite goddess. I am just so happy that I could explode. I want to experience boarding school life but you already know that buddy. I along with Fizz, Ashley, Annie, Mary, Navy, Pansy and Kate are in House of Athena. It has a lovely garden of blue and purple hybrid roses in front of it. We can see it from our dorm window. Looks better than Herpetology, like Persephone's garden, I guess. Apart from all that I am felling very home-sick, I just want to go home.**

**Well, after the sorting we all first formers went to the assembly hall and there the head girl prepared us for the assembly and prayers which will start this morning and we were all given a copy of the school song. We are going to get our books, other stationary and some of the first formers' uniforms. Since I gave my measurements just yesterday, so there is no hope of getting it before the excursion. Still after that when we all returned to the notice board area, a few girls were crying due to homesickness and the teachers were trying to console them. Magdalene, a fun loving jolly girl was helping them by dancing a humorous dance .Then we were escorted to our respective blocks and dorms by prefects. Suddenly looking at the violet walls I was reminded of my room at home and tears were threatening to spill and I hurriedly grabbed a book from my night case and sat on the nearest bed and began to act like I was busy reading but was really crying my eyes out. Then some friendly prefects' came and made us all laugh and helped us arrange our stuff into our wardrobes. We came to know that every first former had a prefect helping her for a month so that she could settle down, I found it extremely cool. Then after they left our matron Miss Sherry came and wished us good night and told that her room was inter-connected with ours. After she left Fizz declared that she was bored and then we all decided to have an introduction party but without music as it was past lights out. Then we all had lots of fun, Fizz even showed us how to summersault. There is shuffling in the next bed. Oh, Lord, it is five, I got to go. Guess someone is about to wake up. Bye.**

**Love,**

**D-U-H, me.**

**P.S. If I refuse to eat will they send me home for a week or so? I hope not, not that I am going to try, but still…**

Anne woke up to see Angelina ready and writing in a book.

"Hi. You woke up early?" she asked

"Yes. I guess the bed did not feel right," Angelina said hiding her stupid plans.

"Well I am going to change, by the way have you washed your hair?"

"Yes. Why did you ask?"

"You want to fall ill or what?"

"Why?"

"Well, you are hell bound to fall ill if you wash your hair or even bathe this early in the morning. I mean the choice is yours but whatever," she said as she walked towards the changing room. Angelina saw the wisdom in her words and thanked her when she came out and together they woke up the rest of the girls and got ready for assembly as sports were cancelled on account of rain.

"Dang, I hate changing clothes so many times." Kate groaned loudly as she slipped from her short night dress to her school uniform.

Samantha was excited about their first "official" school assembly. The assembly always took place in the big school hall as she knew. Her sister studied in the eighth grade in Olympus and she loved this place. Samantha craned her neck to look in front of her as she stood in her form row waiting for the assembly to begin. Sometimes being tall became a disadvantage, she realized.

Carol was trying her level best to hold back her tears. She knew it was silly but she felt homesick.

"I do not want to be laughed at! I won't cry." she thought. She stood behind Samantha who was in the seventh heaven of delight. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear drop rolled down her cheek and Miss Chase noticed it and took her aside to try and cheer her up by giving her sweets and asking about her house and telling her how similar Olympus' was to her house.

A hush fell over the room as Miss Elvin walked over to the mike. After a word of prayer, the announcements began.

"Good Morning girls," she said in a pleasant tone, "I would like to welcome you all too, to yet another term at Olympus High Academy. I know feels weird to be back at the jail, huh?" the old girls laughed while the new ones looked about nervously. After the laughter died down Miss Elvin begin again "I am very unhappy to announce that Miss Lacey is down with viral fever and will not be there with us for the first few weeks. In her absence Miss Gupta will lead the first form. Now she would like to address the whole school."

Miss Gupta came up to the platform looking very beautiful in a crisp white blouse and a pink skirt.

"Good morning girls, I am very happy to welcome you to the school and hope we have an acha, sorry nice time," she said though her accent made her sound weird.

After the announcement the school song, prayer song and the national anthem were sung. The assembly ended with a happy birthday song and a prayer for two birthday girls. The assembly hall became very noisy as the general talking broke out.

The first formers followed Miss Gupta to a large classroom on the fourth floor of the building. It had pale blue walls like the sea and the desks all had sea green tops with brown beach sandy legs.

"Ah, this is lovely," Angelina said and sighed. She had always liked the oceans and seas and this really looked like a beach with the sandy colored floor tiles and light blue ceiling. Even the chairs looked like barren tress (only in color though). The girls just stood there for a few seconds admiring their new classroom. Then Navy ran to the window and looked out and sucked in her breath. You could just see the mountain tops and the sea gleaming.

"Girls," Miss Gupta's voice pulled them back into reality out of the hot beaches where some of the girls imagined themselves to be. Few of them however did not lose the green color as seeing the sea reminded them of sea sickness and what it felt like.

"Ok now run and take your places," Miss Gupta said

"But madam we do not have any places assigned to us," Anne and Lacey pointed out.

"Well, sit where ever you want to children."

They all started to run towards the desks and chairs. Most of them took the seats near the back benches. There was a lot of fighting and scuffling which made Miss Gupta uneasy. After some time, however, every one settled down. Angelina unlike other girls had taken the very front seat and was beaming.

Miss Gupta took attendance and took the girls down to buy their stationary, books and exercise books. Angelina felt sleepy and told Anna to tell her when her turn comes and went to the nearby chair and dozed off. She was woken up occasionally by Fizz and Anne telling her to wake up because if any teacher caught her then they would lose house points. Angelina just waved that off which made Navy and Hazel laugh and Fizz glare.

The first lesson of the day was second language. Suddenly Ashley wanted her mom badly. Her mom used to teach her and Spain Spanish at home and looking at her text book all those memories came flooding back and her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey Ash, what happened?" came a soft voice. Ashley wiped around expecting Fizz or Navy but came face to face with Angelina. Who would have thought that she could take her loudspeaker voice to this soft?

"Nothing. I am just homesick, really." She replied wiping a tear and hoping no one else would notice.

"Hey, even I am feeling homesick but come on don't cry."

Typical advice both of them thought but neither said it.

"Miss Gupta's coming this way." Anne yelled from near the door.

"What! Miss Gupta? Had she figured out that they were planning to play a trick on her?" Grace and Carol thought.

"Hello girls, I am here to escort you to the second language classrooms. Make two separate lines according to the subject you have chosen."

Angelina walked; feeling bad that she had given in and eaten that morning, deciding that home-sickness could take a back seat for the time being.

Angelina, Ashley, Anna, Anne and a few others got in the line for the Spanish students while most of the girls opted for French. Ashley tried her hardest but tears broke out of her eyes and everyone saw it. The teacher Mrs. J. Hector saw it but gave the girl some space as she tried to access the class's knowledge by making then all read and explain a piece from the book. When Ashley's turn came, the teacher asked her if she was feeling well and would explain. Ashley agreed and read the piece, which happened to be an easy one and explained it extremely beautifully. Miss Hector praised her and some girls began to doubt if the seniors' nickname Miss Horrid really suited her or not when the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Ashley however rushed to the teacher and getting a head ache slip goes out and then makes her way to the hospital block for an aspirin, but she knew that it might diminish the head-ache but the heart-ache would remain.

The rest of the day flew and soon it was time for lunch. The girls were sorted according to vegetarian and non-vegetarian and were given tables to sit just like in the morning. The grace was said and then the clinking of spoons and plates were heard. After lunch they were given chocolate ice creams for desert. Miss Gupta that day went back to her quarters frustrated and tired. The girls were real tricky to handle, teaching them Hindi, once a week was a real task considering there were seven forms with three sections each that she had to teach, and very few kept quiet but this was her first time with first formers. Third languages and SUPW classes were allotted in the second form and till today she had thought they were the worst but now she agreed that the first formers were worse than the worst.

They talked so much and complained all day. They were noisy and not at all shy but strangely she liked that. She liked the idea of getting to know these girls and learn to handle them, teach them beautiful things next year, and help them learn how to sew but it would be better if they were not… now what these Engligh people called it, yes.. a head full.

That night most of the first-formers cried themselves to sleep. Fizz, held her family photograph and kissed each of their faces before going to sleep, while Carol hugged her pillow. Angelina sobbed softly, while Bonnie and Vanessa on the other hand turned around trying to find sleep and Paige and Madeline cried into their pillows. Everyone, even the top formers and teachers had a lot on their mind may it be homesickness or homework or even the amount of exercise books left to be corrected.

"Carol are you ready?" Grace asked the next day when they were jogging in the field next morning. They were going to take advantage of Miss Gupta's leniency and play tricks.

"As ready as I ever will be," Carol replied.

The two girls were unusually hyper during the assembly and rushed to their classroom as soon they were dismissed.

"Come on Care, fast."

Grace reached the class and put her plan in action. She had bought a pop pillow which made a farting noise once you sat on it. She put it under the chair's padding while Carol fished out her plastic lizard from under her books.

They were just about to finish when Ashley and Mary entered the room.

"What are two all doing?" Mary asked

"Nothing-" Grace replied adjusting the pillow under the padding and straightening the chair when she was done "Just cleaning the room."

The four of them took their seats but Ashley felt excited for the first time in a month. She knew that a trick was being planned because she had seen the same glint in Grace's eyes that Emma always had.

The rest of the class came in and everyone began to talk and run around and what they generally did. When Miss Gupta arrived, she felt as if she was entering a fish market.

"Girls settle down," she said and then repeated it in a much louder voice.

"Everyone immediately rushed to their places and stood in perfect attention.

"Good morning class," Miss Gupta said before sitting down on her chair to take the attendance.

This was the moment Grace had been waiting for and as soon as Miss Gupta sat down a very loud and disgusting noise came from the chair, making the laugh and look shocked. A very red faced Miss Gupta stood up and was about to walk out of the classroom when something landed on her back, a dead lizard. She screamed in panic and ran all the way to the end of the corridor.

"Well, it was fun," Grace was said and all the girls were laughing and the laughter reached heights when they learned it was a trick.

"We better remove the pop cousion though, if Miss Elvis or some other teacher came and checked, it will cause trouble." Ashley said.

Miss Gupta in the mean time had gone to her quarters and was sitting there red faced, trying to process what had just happened was seen in this position by Miss Hector, her room-mate.

"Miss Gupta, why you here?" she asked and Miss Gupta narrated the whole incident from the beginning and during this time the first formers were being scolded by Miss Rose who had been teaching history to the next class while the commotion was taking place.

"And which teacher is due at the moment?" Miss Rose, usually jolly natured asked in a loud voice that did not go with her demur.

"Miss Hector."

"Then I ask who the class monitor is?"

"No one has been appointed."

"And none of you even though it necessary to go call Miss Hector? Go call her now and if I hear another noise from here, I will make sure that you are sent to bed an hour earlier for the whole term or even better sent to bed early and made to wake up early and do extra sports as well the chores of my girls, whose class you all interrupted, so they can study." She stormed before walking away.

Kate went to call Miss Hector in the staff room while Angelina addressed the whole class "Friends I know it is fun to play tricks but I think it is not right that we just play a trick without even feeling sorry, we disturbed a class and even sent Miss Gupta away. I think now that we have had our fun, we should face the music and I am sure Miss Gupta will understand."

Protests rose but after a while everyone agreed it was for the best but they swore not to mention any names and take the whole blame as a class. After all, they had all enjoyed it.

The poor girls, did not know, that much worse than a scolding was in store for Miss Hector who was well versed with the ways of the first formers understood that it was a trick.

"Miss Gupta, come with me," she said before walking to the class. Kate had just entered the class to tell that Miss Hector was not in the staff room when Miss Hector came, with Miss Gupta and boy! They both looked extremely angry. The girls understood what must have happened and fast forwarded their sorry plans a bit.

"We are really sorry Miss Gupta," everyone said but Miss Hector was not pleased by it.

"Just because Miss Gupta is lenient you all think it is all right to make fun of her, well let me tell you, no it is not and too teach you a lesson I vote that you have an extra hour of prep today."

"No, Miss it is alright, it was just a joke and it is fine," Miss Gupta said which shocked the girls and made guilt pool up in their tummies. They had tricked her when she in reality was saving them. They felt so bad.

"Fine but I still think..." Miss Hector said but gave up in the end.

At the end of the day the girls went to Miss Gupta and apologized and thanked her, which made all of this a little less unpleasant and from then on they were very well behaved which pleased Miss Gupta and she even played games with them in free periods and soon earned their love, approval, respect and most importantly names.

The first week flew by and soon enough the school year began in the full swing. The routine of wake up, clean your room, go for sports, come back and change, inspection, have breakfast, assembly, school, lunch, break, change for extra activities such as music, dance, spelling and debates and so on, break, tea, go to the various clubs you have chosen and then sports. Then bathe, rest and go for prep and then dinner and night prep and then one hour television, half an hour for fun, milk and biscuits and lights out had settled into everyone's brains and even Angelina who despite waking early was late for the whole week, but now had adjusted. Saturdays and Sundays were everyone's favorite as on Saturdays you had the whole day free after lunch and you got all your electronic devices for two days and Sundays were free days, where you could do what you want and even got to eat junk food, like burgers.

One Sunday evening as Angelina and her dorm mates were playing a game of treasure hunt, they were sought out by their house captain Rhea and vise captain Cashmere. Cash, never one to make small talk got straight to the point.

"Um... so girls I hope that you all that the inter-house face -painting competition is in one week. I hope there are some good artists among your dorm and the topic is mythological super heroes. The second form girls have taken film heroes or heroines leaving you with mythology. Those interested give your names to Rhea there and I hope to see your ideas and drawings by Wednesday."

Fizz, Angelina, Ashley and Anne ran to Rhea. Fizz and Navy offered to have their faces painted; Ashley offered to draw the mask, Anne decided to do the makeup; dresses and other such tits and bits and Angelina offered to give ideas. Half – an – hour later they all sat around Ashley as she gave finishing touches to her drawing of Hercules.

"Wow that is awesome Ashley. You really are a great artist. That is an awesome idea too." asked Annabelle, a fifth former, also in House of Athena.

"Tanks Annabelle, but I only did the drawing the idea came from here," Ashley said pocking Angelina's head.

"Angelina this is a fabulous idea. Where did you get it from, apart from that head of yours of course?"

"Oh well it was just a spur of the moment thing, we had concluded that as much as we wanted to we would not be able to do any hero perfectly and were about to give up when Rhea passed by and I remembered that Rhea was the name of the mother of all Olympian Gods in the Greek mythology and then suddenly Hercules popped in my brain because he was this extra strong Greek Hero or something." she said as her chest puffed out with pride.

"Wow and who is the other hero you are doing?"

"Well after a lot of debate we settled down on Lord Hanuman a hero from the Indian mythology."

"Ok, I have t go now, see you later mythology expert." Annabelle waved as she walked off.

The next day another surprise awaited them as it was announced that after the competition ended the first formers will all be taken for a camping trip into the woods on the river edge.

"Yeah, off to camp." Anna said as she and Angelina yelled to express their joy.

"Here we are. We are coming to get you woods and woodland creatures, get ready to get your backs fired up." Ashley mocked, even though she loved animals.

Everyone started ticking off the days on their calendars and on Friday night the atmosphere in all the first form dorms was so tensed and excited that it could tingle your skin.

"Hell we can cut this tension in the air with a butter knife." Angelina grumbled and cursed.

"Girls leave your packs near the dressing table when you leave for breakfast tomorrow morning" Fizz said and added" and make sure you packed everything."

Laughter bursts in the first form dorm room of the Purple tower as everyone remembered the afternoon. Ashley and Angelina were packing and when they finished Angelina stretched and was about to walk out when Ashley muttered everything has been packed except her mother's love and Angelina laughed as she scoped up a hand full of empty air and pushed it into Ashley's bag and struggled as if it was very precious and by the time she finished everyone was cracking up except Ashley who looked surprised and cross. At last Fizz managed to say between her giggles that Ashley's mom's love must have been too precious to Angelina as well and even Ashley cracked a smile at the comment and on Angelina's sheepish look. Everyone that night fell asleep with a smile on their faces. However the first formers in the House of Demeter tower were still partying and singing softly, while the Venus girls were being rebuked by their matron for not washing their socks properly and the Apollo's were talking in hushed voices too excited to sleep for it was Grace's birthday and they had planned a midnight surprise for her.

After she had gone to sleep, they had taken out the streamers and the happy birthday "granny" banners and tied them around the beds and took out the cake they had made in secret using the chocolate biscuits they had been given as their week's tuck. You could not bring tuck in from home in Olympus' but they gave you biscuits for the week's tuck, apart from the tea and other meals and snacks they got in the dining hall of the school and every Sunday they got junk food after lunch which kind of made up for the tuck less week.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS TEN YEAR OLD," they all went and yelled in her ears as she woke up so that only she could hear and not the matron next door. They then proceeded to sing in hushed voiced a birthday song for her and gave her their cards, before going back to sleep, after eating the cake of course. The dancing and singing alerted Miss Flaming the house mistress but she shook it off. They had tried to sneak out but the doors were locked from outside. They all woke up early the next morning to hide all traces of the illegal party and were yawning during breakfast but the worst condition was of Ciara who fell asleep on the breakfast table while the others recited the grace.

The morning of the competition and trip dawned bright and clear. Annie woke up rubbing her eyes and squinting at the light entering her eyes and she swatted Fizz's arm as Fizz tried to pull the blanket off her. Rise and shine sleepy head, or you will be late." Fizz laughed and Annie frowned.

"A picture perfect frown," Kate laughed and made a great show of trying to take out her colour pencils.

"Girls get ready; you have five minutes until breakfast." Rhea yelled from outside.

Everyone's first task of the day was to wish Grace a happy birthday, a long life and so on. The poor girl was quite sick and tired of saying thank you and receiving cards but she sure was enjoying the attention. She however was happy that she got to talk to her family. The school day ended and soon the whole school was going to the auditorium where the competition was going to take place. No one could wait for Miss Elvis's welcoming speech to finish and a loud cheering went up as she ended and said the phrase everyone had been waiting for "Let the competition begin."

First came, the senior most girls or the eighth formers whose theme was zodiac signs. It started with the Venus Tower and their model Partha was dressed as Virgo. She wore a floor length green gown and had flowers braided in her hair. And the Venus girls cheered so loudly that nothing could be heard apart from their voices. The combination of Purples and violets and pink tipped orchids was breathtaking. Partha almost reminded everyone of mother Earth in kid's stories. No one could stop praising her until Lucy of Athena came. Anne and people cheered themselves horse and this cheering was the loudest, owing to the healthy set of lungs Angelina and Kate owned.

"She is beautiful." Ella told Fiona as they watched Lucy come on and ohs and ahhs could be heard everywhere.

She wore a deep blue gown which rippled like water she moved. Her hair was decorated with sea shells, sea plants and her skin had a slight bluish tint. Her naturally pink cheeks looked rosier and the most amazing was the way her dress gathered as like a fish tail at the bottom. Everyone sighed; she looked like a mermaid from the undersea kingdom of Poseidon. Garcia from Apollo came out looking like fierce lionesses to charge and her demur sent many people scattering. It was all chaos back stage, and everyone was nervous but they strode out confidently to be met by a burst of applaud. The competition flew by and all too soon it was time for the first formers to present themselves. Angelina saw as Annie fixed the end bits and tits with shakier hands than usual. The ancient Greek heroes were always lean like girls now a days and Hercules always wore a shack like thing with a broach like thing, and most of the time he was in full battle armor. Lord Hanuman had an orange colored face and always had a tail. Thus it was no surprise when Anne toke a lot more time working on Navy then on Fizz but it was nearly ruined when Navy's tail fell off, just when she was about to leave. However she saved the day by saying, "Look here I have grown my tail, it grows and becomes invisible and using this I had set the Lanka on fire."

When it was time for the prizes everyone waited with bathed breath.

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for" Miss Elvin said coming to the podium.

"We will start with the first formers but first I hope all the parents of two top forms enjoyed the show."

The top two forms let out squeals of happiness, to think that their parents had seen their wonderful performance, was just too good to be true, but there they were, most of the parents, smiling.

"Now, now, settle down girls. So the first prize for the first form is, any guesses?"

Names burst out from every corner and Miss Elvis had a hard time silencing the excited girls.

"Yes, you all are right; the first prize goes to Alison, our very own, Persephone, from the House of Apollo," she declared.

Cheering erupted from every corner of the House of Apollo table as Alison, made her way forward along with her team, which consisted of Dories dressed as Diana and Rachel dressed as Hera.

"Congratulations child and I dare say you look as beautiful as Aphrodite herself though the flowers, along with the dark make-up give the goddess of spring and Queen of the Underworld vibe."

"The second prize goes to Sally from House of Venus, come out and take the prize Isis, Egyptian goddess of magic."

Sally and her team of two moved forward, Carol as Nepenthes and Janet as Sekhmeth. Janet's dress was blood red in colour but could not match Sally's dress which was made of these tiny jewels like fabrics which shimmered like glowing embers of various colours in the light and her wings were so beautiful that they almost radiated light.

"She almost reminds me of Katniss Everdeen in the hunger games but if you look closely she reminds you of Rue. She looks like an older version of the Rue in the books, like what she would have been. She is so pretty," Angelina thought to herself.

"And now for the last prize of the form, we have a tie between Hanuman and Hercules." The House of Athena tower table was in chaos as the heroes made their way forward with Angelina dressed as Athena, Anne as Iris and Ashley dressed as a Durga, a goddess from Indian Mythology. When Angela in second form who was dressed as Spiderman won the third prize, she and her team made a great show of swinging from the gym ropes as they came to take the prize. However everyone agreed that the Norse God Thor played by Dory was also stunning and could not help but cheer when she got the participation certificate. However Dory felt real bad that she had insisted on taking of the black eye paint and felt she had lost due to that and some of the insulting jibes she was getting were not helping either.

The ceremony flew by until they came to the last first prize of the day which was bagged by Lucy and Partha, and the other two were given to Gracia from Apollo and Liana from Demeter, who had been representing Leo and Aries respectively.

"Now off to camp," the two younger forms yelled ad they cleaned up after lunch, got packets filled with boxes of buns and tarts and a bottle of plain soda, for the journey and piled their bags and camping gears into the back of the bus and gave the heavier stuff to the drive to pile at the top, before they set off singing songs and chatting. However, there was someone who was not as happy as others and she was most surprisingly Alison. Whatever in the world could have happened to make her so sad? She was always the forever optimistic and forever rainbow-y kid. Well, well now it was seeing the others girls of the elder forms going out with their parents and brothers and sisters that made her miss her home, school was good, an extended family but your own flocks were something extremely unique and that made her feel oh so very homesick.

"You know, what there came a girl, in our form, new this year, let me tell you, and she was oh as damn funny and silly as a cow. She came with all these huge bags and then when she had finished unpacking, she started to cry like a baby and convinced her parents to take her home, regardless of everything else." Ruth from the second form told all the first forms, making all their eyes go round and huge. Samantha then launched on about her horse Scarlet and all the adventures she had had while ridding, she had bought Scarlet to school and now he was there in the stables, open to all who petted him and fierce to the horse haters. Pierce and Hazel shrunk back at this, cracking nervous smiles and vowing to steer clear of Scarlet. The story of Scarlet was very funny and soon everyone was laughing. Some of the girls were singing their own songs, while some were reading and others were nodding off.

This gave Debora and Natalie, the Italian girl, an excuse to start patting the head of the sleeping girls, acting as if they were playing the best drums available in the kingdom, resulting in a fight between them and Mary whom they had managed to wake up.

Presently the girls began to feel hungry and out came the tea bags and biscuits and buns and tarts at once along with some chocolate from the teachers.

All in all it was a sound journey and sleep they had that night, all except Vanessa who had an undetected tendency to sleep walk, and let me tell you that the sleep walking resulted into a lot of excitement that peculiar night and unfortunately an accident too.


End file.
